marrows_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halina Winkowski
Coming from a traditional, immigrant Polish family, Halina Winkowski has always found it hard to fit in among the kids in Greensville. They never seem to quite get her odd ways. Everything from the clothes she wears to the food she eats seems to stick out and clash against her peer group. But she doesn’t mind. She likes it that way. Though Halina does her best to be independent of her parents and their customs, she constantly finds herself defending her family against those who don’t understand. And no one ever seems to understand. Everyone needs an outlet, and Halina found hers in art. But not in painting or coloring. Being completely blind from birth, Halina feels the texture and sound of ordinary objects her to find art and beauty in almost everything around her. Whether it’s in the gentle curve in a rock, or the sounds of the wind rustling through the trees. To her, the world is art waiting to be explored and expressed in any way, shape, or form. Biography Early Life Living in a very Polish orientated family, Hanila grew up learning only the Polish language. It was only once her older brother, Marco, began his schooling did English become a part of her life too. Being born blind, Hanila never found her lack of sight a disability or a curse, but an oppurtunity. She grew up milking the fact that she couldn't see things to get things to turn her way. It wasn't that she was a bad child, she was just resourceful. Early Schooling Though she had been learing English for some time, Hanila still struggled with the language and often times found it hard to communicate with her teachers and classmates. Refusing to be put in a seperate class away from her peers, Hanila got her hands on a Perkins Brailler and with the help from her teachers, friends and family, learned to read and write brail in both English and Polish. Greensville High (GHS) Years Freshman Year Hanila entered her first year at highschool in full stride. A new place full of new people to meet, and new 'sights to see'. In a school full of people who hadn't known her, her whole life, it quickly became obvious that she was different. Not just in the fact that she was blind, but her families culture as well. Though Hanila has always considered herself independent from her parents customs, they still picked out her clothes and packed lunches for her since she couldn't on her own. This lead her to wear some very 'eccentric' clothing when compared to the other students. It bugged Hanila how people only saw her for her families customs and her lack of sight, and in her sophomore she planned on setting things right. Physical Appearance Hanila is a medium sized girl of average build. Under her mane of bushy brown hair she usually sports a sort of hard make-up and sharp winged eyeliner done for her by younger sister Ada. Unable to pick clothes for herself, her family purchases all of her clothing items and they usually end up looking very odd and out of place in area like North Carolina. She also always carries a White Cane with her, Halina being too independent to have a seeing eye dog. Relationships Siblings Marco and Ada (Fc's: Undetermined) Though she would never admit it, Halina depends heavily on her siblings to get her though daily tasks. Maro helps her with things like school work, translating her papers from braille to english for her teachers to read. Ada, being opposite of her siblings, is Polish in and out, practically in love with their customs. She helps Hanila get ready in the morning, from the clothes she wears to the makeup on her face. Category:Character